Chomusuke
'Chomusuke '(sometimes translated as Chomsuke) is a black "cat" that can fly and breath fire. She is actually the other half of Lady Wolbach, who was sealed in the Crimson Mazoku Village (at "Place of Unknown Goddess" and "Tomb of the Evil God"). Right now, Chomusuke acts as Megumin's familiar. Appearances & Personality Chomusuke looks like a cute black cat with bat wings and red cross-shaped marking on her forehead. She has stubby legs, big round head, and yellow oval eyes. When she smiles, she shows zigzag teeth. Chomusuke cannot speak human language, but she seemed to be fairly intelligent and can understand human speeches. One time, Kazuma saw her heating up leftover fish with fire breath. Her true power got sealed sometime ago, so the poor Chomusuke often got bullied by kids. She is friendly with almost everyone, with exceptions to Aqua and Emperor Zell. She really likes Wiz and Kazuma, as those two treated her with extra kindness. Background About 8 years before the main series, young Megumin played with the complex sealing stone as puzzle toy, and accidentally released Lady Wolbach and a large black beast. Wolbach used Explosion to defeat the large beast and saved Megumin. She then drained the black beast of most of its power and size, turning it into a small cat. Lady Wolbach also resealed the black beast again (which is actually her other half) to be released at the right time later. As for the impressed young Megumin, it is implied that Wolbach granted her the one wish to "learn Explosion." This encounter is the reason why Megumin decided to become an Explosion Arch Mage. Seven years later, Komekko, Megumin's much younger sister, who didn't have any proper toy either, also solved the sealing stone easily and unsealed the black cat again. In her weakened state though, the cat was no match against Komekko, and almost became family meal on several occasions. Megumin saved the cat and eventually named her Chomusuke. Even though Megumin said the cat is emergency ration and can be used as bait, she is actually very fond and protective of Chomusuke. Plot Chomusuke is unofficially the Konosuba mascot animal, but she doesn't really draw any attentions, prefers to hang quietly on Megumin's shoulder or even hide inside her mage hat. Megumin usually avoids taking Chomusuke on dangerous missions, and will leave the cat at the mansion. Chomusuke first appeared in the Light Novel Volume 1 picture, and is finally introduced officially in Vol 2, after the party settled into their mansion. Relationships Komekko Komekko is the person who re-released Chomusuke and captured her (originally planned as dinner.) Komekko is also the first person to give her the name Chomusuke. So, when Megumin unknowingly named her as Chomusuke again, she shuddered at the naming. Chomusuke is still deathly afraid of Komekko, and will obey Komekko's every commands out of fear. Although Komekko doesn't try to cook Chomusuke anymore, Kazuma noticed that poor Chomusuke got some bite marks on her head, during the Crimson Magic Village visit. Megumin Megumin is very fond of Chomusuke. However, as Megumin was brought up in Spartan, bare essential, lifestyle, she can treat Chomusuke a little roughly. Chomusuke, in turn, acts very cozy around Megumin, often rides on her shoulders or hides in her mage hat. Kazuma Kazuma is a cat person, so he loves taking care of Chomusuke. Kazuma is the only person who has ever seen Chomusuke breaths fire. He treats her well and hoped that she will transform into a catgirl. Apparently, he also tries to train Chomusuke to steal girls' panties. Other Party Members Aqua really wants to pet Chomusuke, but Chomusuke really dislike Aqua for some reasons, and will scratch Aqua when she attempts to pet her. Chomusuke is okay with Darkness, and likes Wiz and Yunyun. Haust and Anis The arch-Demons recongize Chomusuke as their master by her aura and appearance. It is implied that Goddess Wolbach may have a cat transformation form. Wolbach Ages ago, the Goddess Wolbach was the goddess of Sloth and Destruction. However, when the Crimson Magic Clan at the time needed some awesome landmark ideas, they decided to kidnap and seal a real goddess. So they kidnapped Goddess Wolbach and split her powers into two: the Arch wizard Wolbach and Black Beast. It is implied that Wolbach retained the Sloth aspect and is sealed at "Place of Unknown Goddess", and Chomusuke retained the Destruction aspect and is sealed at "Tomb of the Evil God." To merge back into one being, Wolbach must find and "kill" Chomusuke. In Light Novel Volume 9, Wolbach is defeated and disappeared entirely. Afterward, Chomusuke seemed to inherit some of Wolbach's memories and habits, as Chomusuke starts to enjoy bath and reacts to the name Wolbach. It would be interesting to see Chomusuke start using Explosion spells later, but that is very unlikely, as Chomusuke seemed to understand human speeches, but does not speak herself. Trivia *In Megumin Spin-off prequels, Yunyun and other classmates gave Chomusuke the temporary name "Kuro." One of the unselected temp name choice, though, was "Kazuma." Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters